


Sabriel OS

by Supernatural Winterwonderland (KneelForLoki)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneelForLoki/pseuds/Supernatural%20Winterwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gabriel gets bored after sports? He steals Sam's clothes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel OS

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just a rly small OS I posted on Instagram already  
> Wanted to share it here too :3  
> Hope you enjoy it :3

They met when they were 17 and 15 years old. The younger of the two boys wasn't only younger but also way shorter than the older one, but he was anyways taller than the other boys his age. The younger boy with his dark blonde hair and berstein eyes was one grade under the older one, who has brown hair and just as dark brown eyes.

They met in school, they got to know each other through their brothers, who are each three years older.

The brown-haired of the two has always been good in school, he has always been well-behaved, he has always been looking after his goal. Until he met the younger boy.

The blonde was a cheeky guy, who loved to play pranks on people, to play tricks on them...and he always loved sweets, all kinds of them. And how they first met each other...was quite...interesting. . .

 

"Dean, come on now, you're gonna be late for work and I'll be late for school!" The younger one of the Winchester brothers yells.

Dean sighs annoyed, but exits their house just seconds later.

"Can we go now?" He asks, then walks over to his car.

Sam rolls his eyes and closes the door, then locks it and follows Dean to the car. He puts his bag in the back and then get's in on the passengers seat while Dean makes himself comfortable on the drivers seat, a wide grin on his face as he starts the car.

"Mhh I love this car" He says grinning as he hears the motor start.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Now drive" He says and Dean starts driving.

It takes about half an hour until they arrive at Sam's school.

"Hey Sammy" Dean says before his brother gets out. "Say Hi to Castiel from me" He grins "And tell him I want to see him later"

"Yea alright" Sam says, then closes the car's door.

Castiel has been Dean's best friend for a long time, but a few month ago they became...more than friends, although Dean refuses to admit that.

Seconds after Sam had closed the door Dean drives off to work. The younger Winchester looks after him for some seconds, then makes his way into school and towards his classroom. Luckily he wasn't late yet...

 

Later Sam had two sports lessons. He isn't really the best in sport, but he's not exactly bad either.

They have athletics today. Means: One hundret meter sprint, broad jump and stuff like that. Stuff Sam didn't really like. But luckily he was always the last in row because of his last name.

As he stands in the row to wait for the broad jump, he looks around on the sports field.

There is another class on the other end of the field. They're too far away to recognize any of them, but he notices that one boy sits there in jeans and T-shirt, not seeming like he would take part in this sports lesson.

Sam kinda feels a gaze on him and frowns when the boy he is looking at suddenly raises his hand and...waves. Sam looks around, to see who he was waving to, but notices that there's no one around but himself.

He looks over towards the boy again and sees he's shaking in laughter. And he's laughig so hard that he falls off the railing he's sitting on.

Sam can't help but smile a bit and he almost feels bad for it until he sees the boy's still laughing. He smiles slightly as others help him up and he leans against the railing, still laughing a bit.

Then Sam has to look away as it's his turn to jump.

 

Later in the big changing room most of the boys shove each other playfully and have play-fights, as always. Sam watches them for a few seconds, smiling slightly amused, but then he takes a towel and goes into the shower rooms. He enters one of the cabins and closes the plastic curtain before taking his clothes off and hanging them over the cabin wall, beside his towel.

The boy turns the hot water on and steps into the water, sighing softly as the water runs down his back and wets his hair.

He stands with his back towards the plastic curtain and the water takes every sound his ears could hear. So he doesn't notice his clothes being taken away, neither that someone opens the curtain a bit.

But what he does notice is a small deep chuckle and the words "Nice ass" which follows this chuckle.

Sam winces a bit and spins around, not really thinking about it.

He sees a blonde boy who wears jeans and T-shirt. The same jeans and T-shirt he had seen on the sports field earlier. He has a lollypop in his mouth.

It was the boy he had watched.

A smirk crawls onto his lips.

"Nice front" He says.

Sam blushes madly and quickly grabs his towel, covering himself with it.

The blonde chuckles deeply.

"Nice to meet you Sammy" He smirks.

Sam just looks at him.

"H-how do you-" He had never met this boy before and it was irritating to him that he knew his name.

"I'm Castiel's brother" The boy says. "I have seen you some times until now" He looks at him.

Sam kinda stares at the boy.

"I-I'm sorry I have never seen you" Sam says.

"My name is Gabriel" The blonde says.

"S-so? What do you want?" Sam asks.

Gabriel smirks. "Oh, I don't know, some fun maybe" He grins and holds up Sam's clothes.

The Winchester's eyes widen a bit.

"Gabriel, give me my clothes back" He says.

Gabriel steps towards him as if he actually wants to give him the clothes back, but then he leans foreward grinning.

"Catch me" He smirks, then runs out of the room.

"No, No no no no no!" Sam yells and quickly wraps the towel around his hips and runs after him. "Give them back!" He yells as he stumbles and almost falls. "Gabriel!!" He yells after the blonde, who just laughs and keeps running. "Gabriel, this isn't funny!" He shouts.

Gabriel keeps laughing and runs out of the changing rooms.

"Oh shit" Sam mumbles to himself and runs after him, holding his towel so it doesn't fall from his hips.

Gabriel runs over half of the sports field and Sam follows him.

After some time Gabriel starts throwing Sams clothes into the air, piece by piece.

When Sam finally has everything back, he kinda concentrates more on keeping his clothes with him and not on where he's running, so he doesn't notice Gabriel suddenly stopped and he runs into him, both of them falling to the ground, Sam kinda falling on top of the blonde. Gabriel smirks

"Hi" He grins at him.

Sam blushes and stands up quickly, fixing his towel and picking his clothes up again.

"That was fun" Gabriel grins, sitting up.

Sam looks away.

"Not really" He says, then turns to walk back to the changing rooms, but he stops and turns around to him again. "Can you tell Castiel that my brother wants to meet with him later?" He looks at Gabriel, who still sits on the floor.

The blonde shrugs.

"Sure" He smirks up at him.

Sam nods, then turns around and walks off...

 

Later, when Sam is already at home again, the doorbell rings and he can just imagine who it is - Castiel.

"Dean, go open up the door" Sam yells from his room.

"Why don't you open??" Dean yells back from the bathroom.

"Because it's /your/boyfriend!" Sam grins slightly.

Dean suddenly steps into the room.

"Castiel is not my boyfriend" Dean says.

"Oh well, then how did you know who I meant by boyfriend?" Sam smirks.

"...Bitch" Dean just answers, leaving the room again.

"Jerk" Sam says back, grinning.

Dean goes to open the door and leans against the door frame.

"Hey, Gabe, where's your brother?" He asks the blonde boy infront of the door.

"I don't know, where's yours?" Gabriel says.

"In his room" Dean answers, grinning.

"Sam, you were wrong!" Dean then yells into the flat with a grin. "It's not my boyfriend! It's yours" He laughs.

Sam frowns and comes out of his room.

"What? I-" Then he sees Gabriel and sighs. "What is it?"

"You forgot something" The blonde says, smirking slightly, then he pulls Sam's boxers out of his pocket.

Sam blushes madly, knowing what his brother would think. He quickly goes over to him and rips the boxers out of his hand.

"They were in my locker, damnit" He says.

Gabriel shrugs, grinning.

"Nice house" He says then and steps in.

Dean looks at him and shrugs, closing the door again. Sam looks at him, then at Gabriel, then he rolls his eyes and goes back into his room.

"Something wrong with him?" Gabriel asks, looking after him.

Dean looks after him aswell.

"I don't know" He looks at Gabriel. "You two are not a couple, right?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Not yet" Gabriel smirks. "But I can proudly say that I've already seen him naked" The smaller male looks towards Sams rooms and licks his lips slightly, grinning.

Dean frowns slightly but he can't help to grin a bit.

"How did you do /that/?" He asks.

"Stole his clothes when he was showering" Gabriel grins.

Dean laughs slightly.

"Is Castiel at home?" Dean asks him then.

"Yea, think so, but he seems to be pissed with you" Gabriel answers, looking at him.

Dean frowns.

"Pissed? How?"

"When I told him you want to see him today he answered 'Well, /I/ don't want to see /him/'" The younger boy shrugs.

Dean frowns.

"Alright I'm gonna visit him...Shall I take you back with me?" He takes his car keys and looks at Gabriel, who shakes his head.

"No, someone's gotta watch the moose" He smirks.

Dean laughs slightly, then goes to the door.

"See you later then" He says before leaving.

Gabriel smirks and takes some candy out of his pocket, putting it into his mouth. Then he starts towards Sams room and opens the door without knocking.

Sam doesn't notice that he comes in. He's currently sorting his books in the shelf across from the door, so he stands with his back towards Gabriel.

The blonde smiles and sneaks towards him, then suddenly hugs him from behind.

"Sammy~~"

Sam freezes for a moment, then he turns around to Gabriel and looks down at him.

"My moose~" The blonde snuggles into him, smiling happily.

Sam blushes slightly as he catches himself thinking about how cute he is.

"W-what are you doing?" Sam asks him.

"Hugging you, obviously" Gabriel chuckles. "You're fluffy...and warm" He smiles and closes his eyes.

Sam can't help but smile a bit and he wraps his arms around the younger male. Gabriel slowly moves his hands down Sam's back and rests them on his butt, squeezing it lightly. Sam blushes and pulls away from him.

"Gabriel!"

The blonde just chuckles.

"It's fluffeh"

Sam can't help but smile a bit. Actually he enjoyed it, hugging the blonde, feeling the warmth of his body...but the hug was not the only thing he enjoyed, and that's again something that irritates him.

Gabriel grins up at him and moves closer to him again. Sam doesn't back away. The blonde smirks a bit and places his hands on Sam's chest, slowly sliding them upwards until he grips onto his collar.

"You're hot, moose" He says softly.

Sam blushes.

"I'm not a moose" He says.

"Yes you are" The smaller one grins. "My moose"

He pulls him down by his collar and kisses him. Sam is quite surprised, although he kinda guessed this would happen. He doesn't pull away though, he wraps his arms around Gabriel's waist and pulls him closer, kissing him back softly.

Gabriel slowly wraps his arms around Sam's neck and deepens the kiss a little bit. He would have never expecter to come this far today. He just wanted to try his luck, although he was pretty sure that Sam's straight. Sam actually was sure about that too, but as he kisses Gabriel, this straight line seems to form some curves.

He hesistantly opens his mouth and gently licks over Gabriel's lips. He smiles slightly as he notices they're tasting sweet and sour. Gabriel smiles slightly and opens his mouth a bit aswell, sticking the tip of his tongue out and letting it brush against Sam's tongue. The taller male blushes softly and slowly lets his tongue enter Gabriel's mouth. As soon as Sam's tongue has entered the other male's mouth he starts exploring the new gained space, everywhere tasting candy.

When he's done with his exploring, he taps his tongue against Gabriel's, wanting to play. The blonde smirks slightly and lets his tongue slide over Sam's, then kinda wraps his tongue around the other male's and pulls it further into his mouth.

By now one of Sam's hands had wandered up to Gabriel's cheek, holding him in place. His other hand rests on the smaller boy's hip. Gabriel has his arms still tightly wrapped around Sam's neck.

Also they had moved closer to Sam's bed without noticing it...

 

When Dean comes back home later that day and looks after his brother, he finds him and Gabriel lying on Sam's bed naked, the blanket only covering their hips and legs. They're both asleep and Sam is hugging the smaller male tightly from behind, not seeming like he would ever want to let go of him. Dean smiles slightly, happy that his brother finally found someone.

"Dean, come on, it's late" Castiel just comes from Dean's bedroom. He had come back here with him after they had talked about some things.

Castiel tilts his head to the side a bit as he sees Dean's happy smile.

"What is it?" He steps towards him and stands beside him, seeing their brothers.

The dark haired smiles slightly and leans against Dean.

"They're cute together..." He says softly as Dean wraps his arm around him.

"Yea, quite" He smiles slightly. "But I think what they've been doing while I was away isn't cute at all" He smirks.

Castiel looks up at him.

"I don't understand" He says.

Dean smiles slightly at him.

"You don't have to" He kisses his head. "Come on, let's go sleep" Dean says softly and closes the door to Sam's bedroom again.


End file.
